bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The dark ninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon Espada page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 19:30, December 24, 2009 Greetings! YAY I have a lieutenant now! I was worried that I would get picked last -_-, but I wasn't ^u^! I guess I should introduce myself a little especially seeing as I eliminated my user page recently >.< I've been here for a looooong time as is evident by me actually having a character in the original Gotei 13. Despite my recent minimal activity here I'm actually an admin (as some people don't read the Today's News page). I'm currently working on my own story arc set back during the original gotei and have temporarily eliminated most of my character pages so I can work on them and come back with better versions. I'm very excited to have Matsuro as a lieutenant! I like the fact that he's half human (as long as not too many other users do the same with their characters like the vizard ...). I also find it neat that even though Risu is older than him, since he aged as a human, she looks the younger of the two. I can't wait to read more about him and look forward to working with you ^w^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 20:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Matsuro Pic I noticed that his pic was too large for the character box and thus you put it to thumb size but for some reason on this site it never fits properly. So since I finally got a new editing program (though not as good as photoshop) I thought I might resize it for you so as to give you the option of which you wish to use. Unfortunately the problem with my resizing is that it seems to have pixilated the image making it more fuzzy where as yours is clear. So the image is here if you wish to use it ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 04:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey So would I, love how he came out.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 19:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Hey, why did you edit Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck without my permission? KukakuShiba 05:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I forgive you, but I gonna have to delete the info you put on Nelliel. KukakuShiba 01:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey We're working on exactly that right now. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 04:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I shall be pretty much gone for the next 2 & 1/2 weeks ... I know I've said this before but as my exams start on the Friday I really do need to get away from here >.<. But as soon as I get back, I shall write my story, reveal my bankai and thus be ready to fight Shunketsu! -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 04:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ... well apparently last night Ten blocked Kasei so we'll have to see if we can get this resolved before RIsu can fight -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 14:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yup you can edit it cuz i dont feel like having it anymore. KukakuShiba 00:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanon-Canon I'm not sure if you were aware or not but we've started up the site wide story, here --> Meeting of the Captains: Where is Magatsuhi?. But more importantly I kinda brought Matsuro into the story so anytime you want to jump in and contribute to it you can go right ahead! ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) not really not a series per-se, but a few arcs yes.--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :mk. It starts in the Ryuka Injiki Arc.--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Greetings fellow user! hehehehehe well nvm me im just passing by to get some attention lol just continue whatever it is your doing after you read this hehehehehe! Lone Black Garuga 05:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Nothing yet, Im just focusing on doing RPs ehehehehhee but when i got the time i'll start doing a series. Lone Black Garuga 23:34, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Shade is my pride. Means alot that people around here like him. Firegod00 02:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) BTW His zanpakto is also a pun. Shades are shadows in a way so he has an aptly named weponFiregod00 02:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC)